


Stay With Me, Kid

by thorbiased



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Thor is mentioned, Tony is a stressed out dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: “What’s wrong, kid?” Tony asked, his heart pounding. A lump rose in his throat, making it hard to breath. “What happened?”“Well, I kinda...”“Not kinda. What happened?”“I’ve been stabbed.”





	Stay With Me, Kid

Tony thrummed his fingers against the table, trying his best to listen to what his financial expert was droning on about. His eyes drifted away from the man and back to the New York skyline. A little smile found his lips. Peter should be out there somewhere; he had just gotten out of school. His watch beeped, and he looked down at the glowing face.

Incoming transmission. P. Parker.

Tony frowned. He excused himself from the table and walked outside the conference room. He tapped the watch’s face and a hologram of Peter’s face hovered in the air. Immediately, Tony knew something was wrong.

Peter was pale, and clearly in pain. He gave his mentor a weak smile. “He-ey, Mr. Stark,” he said, as bubbly as he could manage. He winced. “Uh, if you’re not busy...I kinda...uh...”

“What’s wrong, kid?” Tony asked, his heart pounding. A lump rose in his throat, making it hard to breath. “What happened?”

“Well, I kinda...”

“Not kinda. What happened?”

“I’ve been stabbed,” Peter admitted, his eyes downcast. He leaned back against the bricks of a building. “It really hurts, Mr. Stark.”

“I’m on my way. Friday, track him,” Tony ordered. He pressed a button on the side of the watch and his glove popped out. He tapped the cuff on the other hand and his whole suit soon encased him.

“Stay with me, Pete,” Tony said, keeping his eye on the screen in the corner of his vision. Peter was getting paler. “Where are you stabbed?”

“Side,” Peter whimpered. Tears glistened in his brown eyes as they grew wider with a sudden realization. “Mr. Stark, am I going to die?”

“You’re not gonna die,” Tony said, his voice catching. He flew out of the building, heading towards the little dot that signaled Peter’s location. “Keep talking to me, kid. Is the stabber gone?”

“Yeah, he took my backpack,” Peter said, “Oh, Aunt May is gonna kill me.”

Tony chuckled, despite everything. “What’s this, your seventh bag?” he asked.

“Eighth.”

“Geez, kid,” Tony breathed, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “I’ll get you a replacement for this one. What color do you want?”

Peter didn’t answer. Tony’s eyes flickered towards him, panicked. Peter had slumped further against the wall, his eyelids drooping.

“Come on, Pete. Stay with me. Keep talking.”

“M’gettin’...sleepy...” Peter mumbled.

“I’m almost there, Peter,” Tony said. “All the power to thrusters, Fri.” Tony shot forward. He could literally see the alley Peter was in. He was so close. “You’ve got to stay with me.”

“Real...really sleepy...”

Tony cursed as he dropped from the sky. He landed at the opening of the alley and rushed to Peter’s side.

“Crap. Crap. Crap. Peter!” he whisper-yelled. He dropped to his knees in front of the unconscious child. He shook Peter’s shoulder. “Kid?”

He sighed and scooped Peter into his arms. He tried not to notice the scary big pool of blood that was left after Peter was gone. He tried not to notice the blood covering the front of Peter’s middle. He tried not to notice the blood that was still pouring out of Peter’s side.

“Compound, Fri. Get Banner,” Tony said before blasting off.

Thirty stitches, a few staples, and two hours later, Tony sat beside Peter’s bed, tapping his foot on the tile floor of med bay. Bruce had said he’d wake up soon, but that was half an hour ago. The only thing encouraging him was the steady beeping of Peter’s monitors and the rise and fall of his chest. He leaned back with a deep inhale, pressing his hands to his face. He heard Peter stir, a little moan escaping his lips.

Tony dropped his hands to his laps and leaned forward. “Kid?”

Peter looked over at Tony, and a smile found his lips. “Hey, Mr. Stark,” he whispered, his brows furrowed, “what happened?”

“Oh, a spider-themed vigilante got stabbed. Iron Man had to save the poor sap. It was very heroic.”

Peter rubbed his side. “Yeah, that explains the pain.”

“You remember anything?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded. “A little. Did...did you call Aunt May?”

Tony pulled his phone out from his pocket. “No,” he said, passing it over, “I figured you’d want to.”

Peter stared at the phone like it was poisonous, but he nodded, looking a bit queasy. “Yeah...I better...”

“Then I’ll leave you,” Tony said, pushing himself to his feet and stretching. He took in the sight of Peter awake and okay. “Thor’ll probably be here later with soup. Did you know he’s been cooking?”

Peter shook his head with a smile. “No.”

“He’s good,” Tony said, making his way to the door. He opened it, hesitated in the hallway, and stared at Peter as he started talking to Aunt May with a grimace. He smiled a little at the boy’s discomfort. That would be a tough phone call. Then he made his way down the hall.


End file.
